Saga del Regreso/Arco del Mangroove 17
El 'Arco del Mangroove 17 ' es el vigésimo arco de la historia de los Piratas del Ave Azul, el primero de la Segunda Parte y el Primero de la Saga del Regreso. Antecedentes Tras sobrevivir de milagro al embate de Mez Scal y sus aprendices, los Piratas del Ave Azul deciden unirse a Todos somos Esclavos y unir fuerzas con sus componentes para fortalecerse a si mismos. Prólogo: Pocos Creen *Antes de ver el video, asegurate ponerlo en HD para mejor calidad de audio e imagen* Capitulo 444: Es un genio El viento sopla con fuerza, tal como suele ser común en Jewel. Mucho ha pasado desde la batalla contra los cinco oficiales. Con mayor estatura, cabellos más largos y músculos un poco más grandes, Jean, de diecinueve años ya cumplidos llega a la cubierta del Jewelry Power, el barco insignia de Betula, en donde está ya lo espera a la vez que da una calada a su cigarrillo. Betula: Se te hizo algo tarde, ¿no? Jean: Lo siento, Betula- San. Estaba disfrutando del viento y se me fue el tiempo. Betula: ¿El viento? Jean: Si, volaba y disfrutaba del viento. El muchacho camina hasta la baranda del barco, apoya ambos brazos en ella, deja caer su peso hacia atrás y mira el cielo. Jean: Antes de llegar aquí, solo usaba mis poderes para la batalla, ni una sola vez los use para algo más, nunca se me había ocurrido. Se siente bien, ¿sabes? Volar solo para sentir el viento, disfrutar la vista… Ante esto, Betula solo le sonríe, denotando cierta madurez en su mirada y luego apaga su cigarrillo contra la baranda. Betula: ¿Listo para el entrenamiento de hoy? Jean: ¿Qué si estoy listo para patear tu trasero hoy? El muchacho choca el puño en el que tiene el guante contra su palma desnuda, tornándose en milisegundos en una garra de guacamayo que se ennegrece con haki. Betula: Ja. Lo mismo dijiste las últimas doscientas sesenta y siete veces. Di algo más original. La capitana de los Piratas del Zafiro imita la pose y coloración del muchacho, aunque en lugar de transformarse, genera una pequeña onda de choque que hace ondear su capa y cabello por unos segundos. Jean: ¡Ara Stich! Betula: ¡Tiza Emerald Counterfist! Ambos se enfrentan con energía desbordando al chocar manos. Mientras tanto, en uno de los aparejos, la mano derecha de Betula, Fleur y su esposo Devon, observan con atención el combate de práctica. Fleur: Es un genio. La forma en la que usa el haki de armadura…nunca vi nada igual. Devon: Y lo aprendió increíblemente rápido también. Y hablando de aprendices rápidos, ¿no tenías entrenamiento con la chica pelirroja hoy? Fleur: Kin se encargará de eso está semana. Yo estoy en reposo por orden de Gareth. Devon: ¿Reposo? Fleur: Dice que tengo demasiado distendidos los ligamentos de la pierna derecha. La mujer se alza el pantalón, revelando tener vendas en la totalidad de su pierna. Devon: ¿La chica pelirroja lo hizo? Fleur: Seh, pero no fue su culpa. Yo me confíe. Y además resulta que es aprendiz de la Umibaba. Devon: ¿La aventurera? Hmph.. Tal parece que nuestra tripulación aliada está llena de bestias, demonios y monstruos. Fleur: Ja, me recuerda a nuestra juventud. Oye, tienes una manchita Devon: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? La mujer señala hacia la camisa de su esposo pero al voltear este, ella le da un sopapo en toda la cara, haciéndole caer de la arboladura en la que estaba sentado. Devon: Veinticinco años…y sigo cayendo. Fleur: Ja, eso también me recuerda a nuestra juventud. Una media hora más tarde, tanto Jean como Betula están de pie uno frente al otro, jadeantes y sudando, pero con los puños en alto. A su alrededor hay varias zonas del navío sumidas a puñetazos y cortadas con zarpas, además de clavadas con algo parecido a ¿Agujas? ¿Navajas? Jean: ¡Ara Fausten! Jean se dispone a lanzar otro golpe pero Betula lo detiene con su propia mano y usando su fuerza, logra empujarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo de trasero. Jean: Ouch… Betula: Terminamos por hoy, Jean. Jean: Demonios. Perdí de nuevo. Betula: Si…pero bueno, técnicamente aún es entrenamiento. Betula, con una sonrisa en su rostro ofrece su mano para ayudar a Jean a levantarse y este la acepta con el mismo gesto en su rostro. Betula: Si que has mejorado mucho, je. Jean: Pero aún no logro vencerte Betula: Pues claro que no. Estas hablando de mi después de todo, ¿sabes? Jean: Pfffff….si, claro. Jean empuja a su homologa y mentora de manera juguetona y está hace lo mismo. En ese momento, Big Bird llega volando y aterriza en el hombro de Jean. Jean: Hey, amigo. Big Bird: Hola, hola. Betula: Hola, Big Bird. ¿Qué sucede? Big Bird: Mark volvió. Mark volvió, Ahhhh. Jean: Genial. Betula: Excelente. En ese caso deberíamos reunir al consejo. Jean: Bien, iré por Angélique. Y dicho esto, el peliazul alza el vuelo de nuevo Capitulo 445: Buscandola Jean y Big Bird vuelan hasta Ocean Spirit aterrizando suavemente en la cubierta y una vez allí, llama a su primer oficial. Jean: ¡Hey, Angélique! ¡Mark-san volvió! ¡Hay reunión del consejo! Big Bird: ¡Reunión! ¡Reunión! Pero no obtiene respuesta. Jean: ¡¿Angélique!? ¡¿Chicos!? ¿¡Donde está todo el mundo!? Big Bird: Ni idea, ni idea, Ahhhh. El peliazul sale entonces a buscar a Angélique y al resto junto su compañero emplumado, alzando el vuelo nuevamente y buscando desde el aire a sus compañeros por las calles de Jewel. No tardando ni dos minutos en ver a Samir caminando en las cercanías de un mercado. Jean: ¡Ahí está Samir! ¡Samir! ¡Por aquí! El castaño alza la cabeza para ver a su capitán aterrizando frente a él. Prácticamente no ha cambiado en el año pasado, salvo tal vez, por sus músculos algo más marcados. Samir: ¡Hey, Jean! ¿Qué sucede? Jean: Habrá junta del consejo y estoy buscando a Angélique. ¿La has visto? Samir: No, no la he visto. Jean: Ya veo. Samir: Iba al café con Taylor. Tal vez el sepa dónde está. El peliazul decide seguir a su herrero, esta vez a pie, mientras que Big Bird se posa en su brazo izquierdo. Taylor ya está en el café. El ultimo año ha adelgazado aún más de lo que ya estaba y sus mejillas están algo hundidas. Lo acompaña Gareth, el cual no ha cambiado ni un poco. Samir: Perdón, se me hizo tarde. Taylor : No pasa nada. Gareth: Tampoco es como que tengamos algo que hacer después. El castaño saluda de mano a Gareth y da un beso en la mejilla a Taylor. Aparentemente, ambos han estado saliendo por las últimas semanas. Taylor: Jeje, tu barba pica. Samir: No es lo único que pica de mi, Jeje. Jean: Ehem… Big Bird: Consigan un cuarto, consigan un cuarto... Taylor: Oh. Hola, chicos. Gareth: Es bueno verte, Jean: Hola, chicos. Taylor, ¿De casualidad has visto a Angélique? Taylor: No, no la he visto desde la mañana. ¿No tenía entrenamiento con Fleur-basan? Gareth: Será mejor que no lo hayan tenido. Fleur tiene prohibido pelear hasta que los ligamentos de su cadera sanen. Taylor: Oh ,vaya Jean: Bueno… gracias, chicos. Gareth: Espera, Jean. Creo que Kin dijo que ella supliría a Fleur esta semana. Deben estar en donde ella entrena, cerca de la montaña. Jean: Genial. Gracias, Gareth. Gareth: ¿Para que la buscas , por cierto? Jean: Mark-san volvió y habrá reunión del consejo. Big Bird: consejo, consejo. Gareth: ¡¿Hay junta del consejo!? En ese caso yo también tengo que ir. Lo siento, chicos. Samir: No hay problema. Taylor: Nos vemos. Jean promete alcanzar a Gareth en cuanto encuentre a Angélique. Una vez más sale volando junto a su ave y sale a buscar a su camarada en la zona más cercana a las montañas. Oyendo entonces un gran estruendo seguido por una gran nube de polvo. Jean: ¿Qué diablos? Al bajar y aterrizar, Jean se da cuenta entonces de qué Kin está clavada en el suelo y Angélique se sostiene la boca con preocupación. Angélique: ¡ Oh, lo siento yo tanto, Kin! Kin: Creo…que se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy… Kin se levanta dificultosamente y se truena el cuello, mientras Angélique corre hacia ella. Angélique: ¿Estás bien? Kin: Si, pero ahora veo porque Fleur-basan se lesionó… Kin no parece tener heridas serias, lo que es un alivio para la Navegante. Angélique también ha cambiado un poco en el tiempo que ha pasado, pues ha crecido en estatura y curvas, además de que su brazo izquierdo ahora luce un tatuaje con las palabras “Keep Them Together”. Ninguna ha notado la presencia de Jean aún, así que este se acerca para saludar. Jean: Hola, señoritas. Big Bird: Hola, Hola. Angélique: Hola, Jean. Kin: ¿Qué cuentas, Jean-san? Jean: Que Mark-san volvió. Hay reunión del consejo y venía a avisarles. Kin: Genial. Vamos. Todos se disponen a ir hacia la junta, pero Angélique detiene a Jean un momento. Al voltear, Jean se da cuenta de que la pelirroja tiene su capa en la mano. Angélique: ¿No se te perdió algo? Jean ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no la traía, se palpa el cuello con asombro, causando la risa de su camarada. Angélique: Jeje, deberías tener más cuidado. Jean: Gracias por recogerla. El peliazul simplemente se la vuelve a poner y ambos marchan hacia la reunión del consejo. Capitulo 446: Los tres puntos El Consejo de todos somos esclavos se reúne en el lujoso edificio que les sirve de sede. En una enorme mesa están sentadas ya las trillizas, demasiado aceleradas como para quedarse quietas. Gift: ¿Podemos empezar ya? En la mesa también están ya sentados, Hollow y su camarada Banshee, los cuales esperan pacientemente. Hollow: Deberíamos comenzar una vez que lleguen todos. Ink: Ugh…Me abuuuurro.. Belen: Ya solo faltan los del Ave Azul y Kin. Se encuentran presentes también todos los miembros de alto rango de los Piratas del Zafiro, a excepción de las Piernas Largas. No obstante, está no tarda en llegar , acompañada de Jean y Angélique. Kin: Uy. ¿Llegamos tarde? Gift: (fingiendo gritar) ¡Siiiiii! Tear: Shhh…Gift, no seas grosera. Gift: Aish. Angélique: Lamentamos la tardanza. Betula: No hay problema. Entonces, podemos comenzar. El día de hoy tenemos tres puntos a tratar. El Primero de ellos, el asunto de Canro Kitchen. Hollow, por favor. Hollow: Gracias, Betula-san. El rubio se aclara la garganta. Hollow: Ya teníamos nuestras sospechas de tiempo atrás pero tras una investigación hecha por mis chicos y yo, podemos confirmar que efectivamente la organización Canro Kitchen efectivamente hace esclavos como parte de su modus operandi. No obstante, si queremos desmantelarla necesitaremos más apoyo. Ink: ¿Qué no ustedes se “valían” por si mismos para las organizaciones pequeñas? Hollow: Si lo dices por lo de aquella vez con esa horrenda mujer Tinker, no tiene nada que ver. Esto es de un nivel superior. Banshee: Además Canro Kitchen es todo menos pequeña. Incluso tiene el apoyo del gobierno mundial. Angélique: Ósea que necesitaremos una operación de escala superior. Hollow: Tal vez en su momento si, pero aún no estamos listos para ello. Necesitamos más inteligencia. Angélique: Ya veo. Betula: Eso nos lleva a nuestro punto número dos. Ya estamos prácticamente listos para el traslado de nuestros cuarteles generales a Nuevo Mundo. La mención de tal lugar hace que a Angélique y a Jean se les habrán los ojos un poco más de lo normal, pero pronto retoman su actitud calmada. Betula: Se que algunos de ustedes ya han hecho misiones en la región. Tal como la liberación de los esclavos de Tinker que mencionaron antes. Pero hay que extendernos. Shane, ya se ha encargado de eso, ¿Verdad? Shane: Así es. Moveremos todo de Jewel, nuestra ubicación actual, hacia el archipiélago Eiyuu, a un día de viaje de Isla Raijin. A partir de ahí, podremos realizar operaciones de mayor escala, como lo de Canro Kitchen que menciona Hollow. Hollow: Aunque igualmente, pienso que necesitaríamos aún más gente par una operación como esa. Betula: Eso nos lleva a nuestro punto tres. Mark, por favor. El aludido agradece que le cedan la palabra. Aunque hay algo visiblemente anormal en el. El hombre es conocido por ser muy calmado pero en ese momento, algo parece turbar su conciencia. Jean: ¿Todo bien, Mark-san? Angélique: ¿Qué ha resultado de la operación de investigación en Soleil? Tear: ¿Podemos ir a desmantelar a Fist&Feet INC. ya? Marketing: Pues… sobre eso… El hombre se soba las sienes, para intentar calmarse a si mismo. Mark: Toda la operación va a ser cancelada Trillizas ¿¡Que!? ¡¿Por qué!? Mark: Por qué alguien ya se nos adelantó. Jean: ¿Adelantó? Mark: Cuando yo y mis muchachos llegamos al lugar, estaba completamente asolado. Todos los miembros de Fist&Feet derrotados y su líder, Tiny Carrow, golpeado hasta ser casi irreconocible, apenas y seguía vivo Hollow: ¿Y los esclavos? Mark: No estaban ya. Pero por los collares y cadenas que había en el suelo del lugar, podría decir que escaparon. Banshee: Un trabajo interno, tal vez. Quizá los esclavos se revelaron. Mark: No, no había indicios de tal cosa. Jean: ¿Quién los liberó entonces? Mark: Cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de Carrow encontramos esto. El hombre pasa al resto de los miembros del consejo unas imágenes hechas con un Den Den Mushi Cameko. En estas, se puede distinguir una pintada hecha con sangre con un símbolo extraño mezcla de una mariposa y un cráneo y las palabras “Nadie se mete con nosotros”. Angélique: Vaya. Jean: Perturbador. Silvya: Conozco ese símbolo. Es la Jolly Roger de los Piratas del Ala Negra. Una panda de novatos que ha ido ascendiendo rápido. Ink: ¿Pero esto que tiene que ver con los otros puntos? Betula: Fácil, gente como ellos podrían ser valiosos aliados. Ante esas palabras, el barullo se hace presente. Hollow: ¿Quieres que les hagamos una invitación formal? Betula: Si. Más específicamente, Quiero que Jean y compañía les hagan una invitación formal. Ante estás palabras, Jean y Angélique se miran uno al otro muy sorprendidos . Jean: ¿Eh? Capitulo 447: ¿Preguntas? Más tarde… Tras la reunión del consejo, estos convocan a la totalidad de los componentes de la alianza para informar del proceder. Principalmente, se trata el asunto de la mudanza del cuartel general a Eiyuu y se dan instrucciones para que se realicen los preparativos necesarios. Una vez terminado el discurso, todos los piratas ya están enfrascados en ello. Especialmente cargando suministros. Banshee: ¡Carguen la madera extra! Revenant: Estoy en eso. Gift: ¿Pizza o hamburguesas? Tear: Hamburguesas. Ink: Pizza. Gift: Joder, decídanse. Kin: ¡ Lleven la pólvora al Gold Plate! Varios Piratas del Zafiro: ¡Si, Kin-san! Jean y Angélique por su parte, reúnen a sus camaradas en la dala de reuniones del Ocean Spirit para explicar la “invitación” que deben hacer a los Piratas del Ala Negra. Jean: Entonces, ¿Hay preguntas? Varios alzan las manos con diversas expresiones en sus rostros. La primera en hacerse notar es la de Mía. Está ha cambiado bastante en el año transcurrido. Su cabello ahora es mucho más corto y denota cierta madurez en su mirada aunque … Mia: Si. ¿Por qué los ornitorrincos ponen huevos? …su actitud sigue siendo infantil como siempre. Jean: Sobre lo que acabo de decir. Mía: Ya se, solo juego contigo Jean: Entonces, ¿Tienes preguntas? Mía: Nope. James: Yo tengo una. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros? Evangeline: Yo iba a hacer la misma pregunta, capitán. El par de tiradores rubios no ha cambiado casi nada en el tiempo transcurrido, ni en físico ni en actitud. Solo destacan los extravagantes vestuarios que usan junto a las grandes armas que cargan. Angélique: Si es cierto que estos Piratas del Ala Negra estuvieron en Soleil, el único lugar al que podrían ir siguiendo un log pose sería a Isla Gyojin, y para eso deben pasar obligatoriamente por… Samir: Sabaody… Jean: Betula-san considera que ya va siendo tiempo de que nosotros vayamos también. Además de eso, nos adelantaremos y despejaremos el territorio para que el resto de la alianza pueda ir a salvo hasta Eiyuu. James: Hmmm…ya veo. Bert: Entonces, estás diciendo que nos dirigimos a Nuevo Mundo, ¿eh? El carpintero está bastante cambiado. Su barba más larga y cerrada, el tatuaje en su bíceps izquierdo y la pérdida de la mayor parte de su grasa corporal le hacen casi otra persona, pero en esencia, sigue siendo el mismo. Jean: Justamente. Nos vamos al Nuevo mundo. Taylor: Emocionante… Samir: ...Pero aterrador. Isabel: Yo tengo otra pregunta. La pelimorada también ha cambiado en el tiempo transcurrido. Ya no lleva su distintiva trenza, su viejo vestido amarillo está raído y gastado y su mirada refleja calma. Isabel: ¿De verdad es buena idea hacer una invitación a una banda con reputación infame? Angélique: También nosotros la tenemos. (Inepta) Jean: Además, parecen estar en contra de la esclavitud y son fuertes. De hecho por eso nos invitaron a nosotros en primer lugar. Por eso y por derrotar a un objetivo de la alianza antes de ser de la alianza, justo como estos sujetos. Katrina: Aunque los del Zafiro y los de Hollow ya nos conocían de algo. A estos no los conocemos de nada. La joven músico presenta un punto importante. Aunque solo ha crecido un par de centímetros en lo que va del año, ha ganado aún más madurez. Jean: En eso tienes razón. Por eso mismo, quiero que todos se andén con cuidado. Partiremos mañana por la mañana, así que prepárense. Y si tienen algún pendiente, háganlo ahora. Angélique: Entendido. Big Bird: Entendido, entendido, ahh. Todos: Si, capitán. Y dicho esto, todos se retiran Finalmente, tras un año transcurrido, los Piratas del Ave Azul reanudarán su viaje. Llevan un año entrenando, fortaleciéndose y preparándose…. Jean: Estamos listos… Capitulo 448: Una familia enorme Más tarde… Los Piratas del Ave Azul no tardan mucho en acabar sus preparativos así que deciden pasar lo que resta del día en descansar, pues saben que van a necesitarlo mañana. Mañana y todos los días que le siguen. Taylor: Mira, esa nube parece un gatito. Samir: Es cierto, tiene sus patitas Taylor y Samir observan las nubes acostados en la playa, mientras que el pelirrojo apoya su cabeza en el pecho del castaño. La escena es observada a lo lejos por Mia e Isabel, que van turnándose trago y trago una botella de licor de huevo. Isabel: Entonces, ¿no te molesta? *Trago* Mia: Para nada. *Trago* Isabel: Pero Samir te gustaba, incluso lo besaste en año nuevo.*trago* Mía: Estaba ebria. *Trago* Isabel: Mía, siempre estás ebria.*trago* Mia: Meh. Es igual, además , mira lo felices que están. ¿No es lindo? *Trago largo* La pelimorada observa a sus camaradas acurrucarse entre ellos y llega a la conclusión de que Mía tiene razón. James: ¿Y cuánto tiempo le falta? Wendy: Aún le tomara varios meses. James y Evangeline pasan una tranquila tarde con Shane y Wendy, a los que ambos, especialmente James ahora consideran como muy buenos amigos. Evangeline observa fascinada el vientre abultado de Wendy, indicativo de la vida que está creciendo dentro de ella. Evangeline: ¿Y ya saben que será, honorable Wendy? Shane: Decidimos dejarlo como sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Jean simplemente mira el mar desde la baranda de Ocean Spirit, mientras disfruta de la brisa marina. En los muelles cercanos, decenas de miembros de los del Zafiro trabajan afanosamente. No obstante, mientras observa, su paz se ve interrumpida por las trillizas que súbitamente irrumpen en el navío. Ink: Hola, bebé. Jean: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Gift: Nos aburrimos de preparar cosas. Ink: Así que decidimos hacerles una visita rápida. A pesar de que las conocen de un año, a los del Ave Azul les siguen pareciendo un tanto extravagantes ( o más bien, un mucho), particularmente en ese momento, las tres están colgadas de cabeza de los aparejos Tear: ¿Listo para el viaje? Jean: Mehhh, podría decirse. Ink: ¿Estas nervioso por ir al Nuevo Mundo? No te preocupes, es fácil, ¿verdad, Gift? Gift: Sehhh... es como andar en bicicleta... Jean: Eso se oye bien. Ink: ...y la bicicleta está en llamas... Jean: ...eso no se oye tan bien pero... Gift: ...y el suelo está en llamas... Jean: ¡...! Ink: ¡...y todo está en llamas porque estás EN EL INFIERNO! Jean: Ya entendí el punto Tear: ...No lo hagan sufrir antes de tiempo, chicas. Las trillizas se marchan a la vez que ríen sonora y truculentamente para incomodidad de Pluma Azul Dorada. Este decide reanudar su tranquila observación del mar pero entonces se da cuenta de que en uno de los navíos del Zafiro, Betula está sentada con mirada triste y una fotografía en la mano, por lo que vuela hasta donde está. Jean: ¿Estás bien? Betula: ¿Qué? ¡Ah, si! Estoy bien. Jean observa la foto que lleva su aliada en la mano. Se trata de la propia Betula, más joven, junto a un hombre castaño y un niño muy pequeño. Todos ríen. Jean: ¿Esa es tu familia? Betula: Mi esposo y mi hijo, si. El peliazul la mira un momento en silencio. Ya ha visto a Betula así antes, aunque esta vez parece más triste de lo normal. Betula: Es por ellos que todo esto comenzó para mi, y luego conocí a tanta gente que luchaba por lo mismo, que habían perdido a alguien. Así nacieron los Piratas del Zafiro. Ambos observan a las personas a su alrededor, especialmente Jean, que nunca se le había ocurrido ver a los subordinados de Betula con detenimiento. Padres, madres, hijos, abuelos, nietos, hermanos y hermanas, tíos, sobrinos, vecinos, amigos, amigos de amigos. También gente que jamás perdió a nadie pero que era lo suficientemente empática como para querer luchar por otros. Jean: Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tu tripulación, no solo es como familia, de verdad son familia. Y una que sigue creciendo. Wendy está embarazada y me parece que no es la única. Betula: Verlos me hace recordar porque luchamos. Aún hay tanto por hacer, tanta gente que salvar… El zafiro del mar se queda mirando intensamente la fotografía en su mano y Jean pone su mano sobre su hombro para confortarla. Jean: Los verás otra vez. Te lo prometo. Te ayudaré a que los vuelvas a ver. Ante esto, Betula esboza una sonrisa, aunque solo a medias. Betula: Gracias, Jean. Pero luego agacha la cabeza hacia su foto de nuevo. Betula: *en voz muy baja* Pero por tu bien, espero que no estés ahí cuando los vuelva a ver. Jean: ¿Dijiste algo? Betula: Ah…nada. Lo que queda del día pasa sin más pena ni gloria y al día siguiente, poco antes del amanecer, los Piratas del Ave Azul finalmente se disponen a partir de Jewel. Jean: ¡¿Están todos listos!? Todos: ¡Siiiii! Big Bird: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ahhhh! Mía: *bostezo* Sehhh. Jean: ¡Entonces vamos! Y finalmente, Ocean Spirit zarpa. Siguiente parada: Sabaody. Capitulo 449: Lo que pude encontrar Los Piratas del Ave Azul llevan un día de viaje y no ha sido un paseo de domingo. En menos de 24 horas han enfrentado cinco tormentas eléctricas, un remolino y justo ahora, un conejo de mar. Bert: ¡Hog Tongue! De un simple golpe con la pezuña directo a la mandíbula de la criatura marina, el carpintero la hace caer completamente noqueada en el agua. Bert: Ahhhh, es bueno volver a las andadas. Big Bird: Andadas, andadas, ahhh. Angélique: Si, ya extrañaba navegar. Estar en tierra tanto tiempo no es divertido. Katrina: ¿Cuanto tiempo más nos tomará llegar a Sabaody? Angélique: Según lo que me dijo Fleur-basan, ya no deberíamos tardar en ver el archipiélago. Katrina: Genial. James: ¿Y cuál es el plan una vez que lleguemos? Jean: Tenemos que hacer la invitación formal a esos sujetos de los Piratas del Ala Negra y llevarlos hasta Eiyuu. Si la ruta que creemos siguieron es correcta, definitivamente tienen que pasar por Sabaody. Taylor: Pero lo de Fist&Feet fue hace dos días. Y desde Soleil, ellos debieron llegar mucho antes de lo que llegaremos nosotros Podrían incluso haberse marchado. Samir: No, no podrían. Si van a Isla Gyojin necesitan el recubrimiento especial, y un trabajo bien hecho tarda tres días. Opino que tendremos un día o dos para buscarlos suponiendo que decidirán marcharse inmediatamente después de obtener el recubrimiento. Evangeline: Entonces tenemos entre uno o dos días para encontrar a esos sujetos. ¿Pero como se supone que los encontremos si nu siquiera sabemos cómo se ven? Jean: Ya tengo eso cubierto. Isabel, por favor. Isabel: Si , Capitán. La ex-marine se pone frente a sus compañeros llevando varios papeles en la mano. Isabel: Jean me pidió que investigará lo que pudiera sobre estos Piratas del Ala Negra y esto es lo que pude encontrar. Angélique: (en voz baja) : Investigando piratas. No me sorprende. Isabel: Los Piratas del Ala Negra son una banda novata que se hizo de fama hace poco más de un año tras hundir tres barcos de la Marine. Tras ese evento, han seguido en la mira del gobierno y los periódicos. No sé cuántos miembros conformen a la tripulación pero pude encontrar seis carteles de recompensa pertenecientes a la banda. La mujer va pasando las hojas que lleva en las manos a sus camaradas, los cuales observan con interés. Isabel: El capitán. El cartel no menciona su nombre pero si el apodo de “Ala Pavorosa”. Mia: Epa con el nombrecito. El cartel revela una foto de la mitad del rostro de un hombre de más o menos la edad de la propia Isabel, con cabellos negros pero a medio pintar de color rojo y mirada aburrida. Isabel: Los otros supongo son sus subordinados. Los otros carteles muestran a varios jóvenes, cuyo aspecto dice que son apenas algo mayores que Katrina. Sus rostros ostentan miradas furtivas o indiferentes. James: Y yo creí que nuestros apodos eran malos. Tan solo escucha este. “Trueno Tambor” Evangeline: “Eco Metálico” Taylor: ¿”Jet”? ¿Eso es un nombre o un apodo? Bert: “Rama Quebrada”… Katrina: “La Pena”. Y yo que creí que “Llorona” era dramático. No obstante, no les da mucho más tiempo para seguir con sus observaciones pues pronto, se oye un anuncio por parte de Big Bird. Big Bird: ¡Tierra! ¡Tierra! ¡Ahhhh! Todos corren a asomarse por la baranda para ver. Jean incluso vuela hasta el bauprés y se agarra solo de una cuerda mientras se balancea hacia atrás y hacia adelante con emoción. Jean: ¡Al fin! Todos los piratas observan con asombro hacia el horizonte, en donde se alcanza apreciar varios árboles de gran tamaño. Angélique: ¡¿Ese es el Archipiélago Sabaody!? Samir: Sip. ¿A qué está genial? Capitulo 450: Diez supernovas Los Piratas del Ave Azul finalmente llegan a Sabaody y se apresuran rápidamente a desembarcar cerca de un enorme árbol con el número 53, escrito en letras súper grandes. Lo fantasioso del lugar llama su atención de inmediato, tanto por el hecho de que el archipiélago es en realidad un bosque gigante, como por ver las burbujas que brotan de la resina del suelo. Katrina: Cool. James: Me recuerdan a las brujas del coral de Wendy. Jean: WOW, no se rompen y son enormes. Big Bird: Enormes, enormes. Samir: Es porque están hechas con la resina que emanan los mangrooves, incluso fabrican casas con estas burbujas. El recubrimiento para los barcos también se fabrican con ella. Evangeline: Hmphh, tal vez me consiga una muestra de esa resina. Bert: Me imagino que necesitaremos ese recubrimiento también. Puedo encargarme del barco mientras consigo a alguien que lo haga. Jean: Que bueno que lo digas porque iba a pedírtelo de todos modos, Bert. Bert: Entendido. Samir: Estamos en la zona de los astilleros, así que puedes encontrar un técnico por aquí. Jean: Mientras, los demás comenzaremos a buscar a esos tipos. Angélique: ¿Dónde será un buen lugar para empezar a buscar? Mía: Fácil. En los bares. Samir: Deberíamos empezar por la zona sin ley. Es donde suelen congregarse los criminales. Jean: ¿Zona sin ley? Samir: Si, va de los Mangrooves 1 a 29. La otra zona es la que está gobernada por la Marine, donde estamos nosotros justo ahora Tan solo de oír la palabra Marine, a todos casi les dan escalofríos, especialmente a Jean y a Isabel, la que además se nota visiblemente avergonzada. Angélique: Entonces…hay marines aquí Isabel: Hay una gran base de la Marine aquí, si. No la conozco pero se que es muy grande. Después de todo, estamos cerca del Nuevo Mundo y el anterior Cuartel General. Angélique: Tch… genial. Samir: Deberíamos andar con cuidado. En especial tu, Bert. La base no está lejos de aquí. Jean: Entonces, vamos a la zona sin ley. Los Piratas, salvo Bert, son guiados por el castaño hacia los Groves del 1 al 9, mientras que Bert camina en las cercanías para buscar un técnico de recubrimientos. No obstante, un simple recluta de la marine se encuentra haciendo labor de guardia y logra divisar a Jean y compañía alejándose. Recluta: ¡Los piratas del Ave Azul! ¡Esto es malo! ¡Es muy malo! El recluta inmediatamente toma un Ko Den Den Mushi y procede a informar a algún superior en la base. El cual a su vez, lleva la noticia a alguien aún más arriba en la jerarquía. Marine: ¡Contralmirante! ¡Se ha avistado a Pluma Azul-Dorada y a su tripulación en el Archipiélago! Contralmirante: Hmph…sabía que tendrían que aparecer tarde o temprano. Y en qué mal momento. Cabo Higgins. Dígame, ¿cuantos piratas novatos de más de cien millones por sus cabezas hay actualmente en el archipiélago? Higgins: Contando a Black, ahora mismo creernos que hay diez de ellos rondando el archipiélago. Contralmirante: Diez supernovas, Hmph… 450px Grove 5… Hombre: ¡Corran! ¡Todos salgan de aquí! Una docena de hombres trata de huir de un bar. Se alcanza a percibir un fuerte olor a alcohol en el aire y aquellos que corren también exudan la sustancia. Se alcanza a oír un chispazo y un segundo más tarde, todo y todos son consumidos por las llamas mientras que un pelirrojo con un lanzallamas por mano sonríe. Pirómano: ¡Poderoso pilar de fuego, derrama sobre ellos tu triunfo purificador! * Capitán de los Piratas del Infierno: Zed Strauss “El Incinerador”. Recompensa: 290 millones de belies. Grove 26… Varias personas observan con fascinación y horror como un hombre se golpea a si mismo en la cara con mucha fuerza. Hombre: ¡Qué sucede! ¡Auxilio! ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve solo! Espectador: Idiota. Tratar de robarle a ese pirata es una estupidez. Sentado tranquilamente sobre un barril, un hombre de aspecto extravagante toca la flauta, y al ritmo de su música, el otro se sigue golpeando hasta que sale volando do una pequeña bolsa con oro que el flautista procede a recoger. * Capitán de los Piratas Clave de Sol: Solman “ El Tentador”. Recompensa: 179 millones de belies. Grove 32… En un parque de diversiones, el empleado de la taquilla alza sus manos aterrorizado. Frente a su nariz, hay un gigantesco cañón sostenido por una mujer la cual es acompañada por una adolescente de aspecto un tanto “metálico”. Mujer: Por última vez. Es cumpleaños de Cutie y nos vas a dar entradas gratis. ¿Verdad? Empleado: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo que usted diga! El hombre temblorosamente da un par de trocitos de papel a la mujer del cañón y está sonríe. Mujer: Ja, adoro los descuentos. * Capitana de los Piratas Golden Doubloon: Pandora Payne “Cañón de Oro”: Recompensa: 197 millones. Grove 11… Dos hombres de aspecto muy intimidante y extravagante van encabezando una procesión de piratas. El primero tiene ojos penetrantes y la lengua de fuera, el otro lleva una iguana en la cabeza. Uno de ellos lleva un volante en la mano con una Jolly Roger con sombrero y que menciona que Monkey D. Luffy está reclutando. Hombre de la lengua: Kehihihihi. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de matarlos desde adentro. Hombre de la Iguana: S…si , Bro-bro. * Capitán de los Piratas de Caribou: Caribou “Pelo Mojado”: Recompensa: 210 millones de belies. * Capitán de los Piratas de Caribou: Coribou “Salpicado de Sangre”: Recompensa: 190 millones de belies. Grove 36... Un chico y una chica compran revistas con hombres hermosos en la portada, emocionándose bastante cuando los ven. Chica: ¿No están divinos? Chico: Quisiera unos así para mí. Estos son observados por otra mujer la cual se ríe y luego se apresura a encender un cigarrillo. Mujer: No tienen remedio, he. * Capitana de los Piratas Joshidanshi: Yuridia “La Taeko”. Recompensa: 127 millones de belies. Grove 58… Un hombre de barba observa a un técnico de recubrimientos mientras esté trabaja en su navío. Hombre: Y pensar que la resina de un árbol puede permitir a la gente viajar bajo el agua. Que maravilla. * “Old Man” Vecchio Amico. Recompensa: 120 millones de belies. Grove 16… Una figura menuda alza por el cuello a un hombre del doble de su talla. Al hombro lleva un inusual rifle. Hombre: ¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad! ¿???: ¿¡Quien te fuera a tener piedad, maldito cerdo!? La figura con el rifle aprieta más y más el cuello del hombre hasta que una mano le detiene y le hace soltarlo. ¿???: ¿Qué le haces a este sujeto? Silueta del rifle: ¡Se lo merece! ¡Me llamo bizcocho sabroso e intento tocarme el trasero! El hombre que era asfixiado mira un segundo a su “salvador” como para darle las gracias pero un segundo después, este sale volando de una patada, dejándole clavado y sangrante contra un muro. ¿???: *Escupe* Puerco. ¿Tú estás bien? Silueta del rifle: Ñeh .. ¿???: Ven, te comprare un pastelillo de fresa y olvidaremos esto. Silueta del rifle: Viva… * Capitán de los Piratas del Ala Negra: Ezra Dusklight “Ala Pavorosa”. Recompensa: 174 millones de belies. * Tiradora y Primer Oficial de los Piratas del Ala Negra: Kay Grief “La Pena”. Recompensa: 119 millones de Belies. Mientras tanto… Jean: ¿Quién tiene hambre? Capitulo 451: En pares De vuelta a la base de la Marine … Cabo Higgins: ¿Quiere que tomemos alguna medida? Contralmirante: Aún no. Ahora mismo, la prioridad es ese llamado de que los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja han vuelto. Pero manténganse alertas. Si tienen más información, háganme saber de inmediato, en especial si es Black. Higgins: Si, contralmirante. El Cabo se retira y su superior se queda de pie contra la pared, viendo una pizarra cubierta de carteles de recompensa incluido el de Jean. Luego alza el brazo, revelando una mano con esmalte de uñas rosa, y estira un dedo, poniéndolo en la frente de la fotografía de Jean y atravesando la hoja, la madera e incluso el muro. Contralmirante: Hihihi, vas a ser mío. Más tarde… Los del Ave Azul llevan un par de horas buscando a los del Ala Negra en los Groves del uno al trece. No obstante, no han tenido suerte y las cosas que ven en el archipiélago no les gustan mucho Taylor: Demonios, este lugar no es agradable para nada. Mia: Si. Esa taberna a la que entramos fue un robo. Cien mil belies por una cerveza. James: Era obvio si el lugar literalmente se llamaba Rip-off bar. Debiste salirte sin pagar. Mía: Iba, pero vi a la dueña arrancarle los dientes a otro cliente que se negó a pagar y prefiero conservar los míos. Taylor: No, yo lo decía por las casas de subastas de humanos que vimos? Jean: Si. Menos mal que la más grande está en la ruina. James: Y pensar que mi hermana podría haber acabado en un lugar así. ¿Por qué Todos somos Esclavos no acaba con esos lugares? Jean: Porque algunos son financiados por los Nobles Mundiales y no podemos meternos con ellos …aún. ¿Recuerdan a ese Pirata Sombrero de Paja que golpeó al noble mundial? Samir: Seh. Dicen que mataron a su tripulación ese día y luego el acabo muriendo en Marineford. Pobre chico. Jean: Mejor que eso no nos pase. Tras una hora más de caminata y búsqueda, el grupo sigue sin localizar a su objetivo y empiezan a cansarse, y se nota bastante en sus rostros de hastío. Mia: ¡Ya me aburrí! Katrina: ¡Yo también! Samir: Esto está tardando demasiado, y la verdad, preferiría no pasar los tres días que vamos a estar aquí buscando. Jean: Yo tampoco. ¿Ideas, chicos? Ante la pregunta del capitán, una mano se levanta. La de Isabel. Isabel: Yo digo que deberíamos separarnos y… Pero Angélique no tarda en rebatir su idea, e incluso, por el tono de su voz, de dejarla en vergüenza. Angélique: ¿Separarnos? ¿En serio? La forma en como lo dice incómoda bastante a Isabel y, aparentemente también causa molestia en Mia. No obstante, ninguna logra decir nada pues Evangeline toma la palabra primero. Evangeline: A mí no me parece mala idea. Cubriremos más terreno más rápido. Isabel: S…si. Y además, podemos comunicarnos con los Den Den Mushi por si acaso. Jean se lo piensa como medio segundo, pero finalmente accede. Jean: Bien. Haremos eso. Hagan parejas. Angélique: Tch…bien… Tras esto, las parejas quedan así. Jean con Big Bird, Angélique con Katrina, Mia con Isabel, Taylor con Evangeline y Samir con James. Samir: Aish. Yo quería ir con Taylor. Jean: Si van juntos solo se la van a pasar besuqueándose o lo que sea que hagan. Por eso vas con James. Samir: Bueno... James: Solo no vayas a besarme a mi , ¿Ok? Taylor: *sarcasmo* jajaja. No es como si me fueras a dejar tampoco. Jean: Muy bien. Cada pareja buscará a los Piratas del Ala Negra. Si alguien los encuentra, no hagan nada, en especial nada estúpido, solo avísenme. Y si no aparecen, veámonos en Spirit a las ocho PM. Todos: Entendido. Tras esto, y tras unas palabras rápidas entre Mia y Angélique, todos parten caminos. No obstante, ninguno de ellos se da cuenta que adentro del bar del que acaban de salir, Un muchacho, de algún modo, ha escuchado toda su conversación. Muchacho: ¡Demonios! Junto a él, otro muchacho idéntico a él le mira con preocupación. Muchacho 2: ¿Qué pasa, Levi? Levi: Los tipos que estaban aquí hace rato. Nos están buscando, Eli. Eli: ¿Por qué o para que? Levi: No tengo idea pero no creo que sea algo bueno. Eli: Hay que avisarle a Ezra-san. Levi: Vamos. * Carpintero y Herrero de los Piratas del Ala Negra: Eli Darkwood “Trueno Tambor” y Levi Darkwood “Eco Metálico”. Recompensa conjunta: 150 millones de belies. Los dos se levantan de la barra y se disponen a salir, pero una atractiva mujer de piel morena y cabello negro los mira con una media sonrisa que sostiene un cigarrillo. Tabernera: ¿Se van sin pagar la cuenta? Eli: Oh sí, se me olvidaba. ¿Cuánto le debemos? Tabernera: Por las cuatro cervezas serán cuatrocientos mil belies. Al oír el precio, los dos chicos abren los ojos como platos, se miran el uno al otro y sonríen a la tabernera para luego decir la misma palabra en voz alta. Eli y Levi: ¡Corre! Y entonces ambos saltan por una ventana. Capitulo 452: Lijate el brazo Un rato más tarde… Grove 32… Katrina: ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Mira, Angélique! ¡Soul King en vivo en el la Cúpula Sabao! ¡Me pregunto si aún quedaran boletos! Pero su pelirroja amiga no le contesta, está demasiado ocupada estando molesta por alguna razón. Angélique: Tchh… que tontería… Katrina: ¿Me estás escuchando? Angélique: ¿Qué? Ah, si. Es genial. Katrina: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Has estado molesta desde que hicimos las parejas? Angélique: No es nada, es solo que… lo que me dijo Mía hace rato…ugh… Antes de que las parejas se separen para buscar, Mia va hacia Angélique a solas y le pide hablar un momento con mirada seria. Angélique: ¿Qué pasa, Mia? Estás toda seria. Angélique trata de hacerla reír, pero Mia no está para jueguitos en ese momento. Mía: Deberías disculparte con Isabel. De inmediato, el ceño de la pelirroja se frunce. Angélique: Bromeas, ¿verdad? Mía: Ya no puedo soportarlo. Le hablas mal, la empujas cada que pasas, tratas de hacerla menos en cada oportunidad que tienes y no es justo. Ante esto, la pelirroja verdaderamente se enciende y su camarada de cabello naranja igual. Angélique: ¿¡Estás hablando en serio!? Es lo menos que se merece después de lo que nos hizo. Mia: ¡Ya se disculpó, por todos los cielos! ¡Ella está arrepentida de verdad! ¡Y además, ya pasó un año! ¡Si fuera un fraude ya se habría descubierto! Angélique: ¿¡Ah si!? ¡No me lo creo! Mía: ¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero al menos deberías lijarte el brazo primero! La pelinaranja señala el tatuaje de la pelirroja el cual reza las palabras “Keep them Together” (Mantenlos unidos). Mia: ¡O haces lo que dice ahí o arráncate el tatuaje! ¡Si no, solo es un montón de mierda y mentiras! Angélique: Y todavía la defiende…Tsk. La navegante se aferra a si misma con fuerza mientras resopla fuerte, haciendo que los cabellos sobre su cara se muevan, Katrina no obstante, la mira con seriedad. Katrina: Pues…lamento mucho decirte que estoy con Mia. Angélique: ¿¡Defiendes también a esa mujer!? Katrina: No estás siendo objetiva, Angélique. Dejas que tú ira te ciegue. Angélique: ¡Por favor! A ti tampoco te agradaba! Katrina: Cierto. No me agradaba, pero jamás la hice menos. Y aparte, eso fue antes. Isabel ha trabajado incansablemente para ganarse su lugar con nosotros y redimirse. Angélique: ¿!No sé cómo puedes defender a Anfitrite después de lo que nos hizo!? Katrina: ¿Lo que nos hizo? Tal vez mi memoria me falle pero que yo recuerde, Isabel nunca hizo nada más que perseguirnos. A la única que lastimó de verdad fue a Mia, y Mia ya la perdono por eso. Ahora , hazte está pregunta ¿La odias a ella o al hecho de que haya servido a Scal? La Navegante trata de decir algo más para rebatir a la chica de cabello negro pero no le salen las palabras. Katrina: Como sea…vuelvo en un segundo, iré a preguntar si aún hay boletos para el concierto. Y dicho esto, Angélique se queda sola con la boca cerrada y la mirada buscando el suelo, mientras su mano se aferra a la frase escrita en su brazo. Mientras tanto… A modo de que puedan ahorrar tiempo, Jean y Big Bird van volando por encima de los Groves 14 a 20 en espera de poder ver a los del Ala Negra desde las alturas. Jean: ¿Algo, Big Bird? Big Bird: Nada, nada. Después de un rato, los dos camaradas alados comienzan a cansarse, así que deciden parar a descansar un poco, a los pies del Mangroove marcado con el número 17. Jean: Uff… esto está muy aburrido, ¿no, amigo? Big Bird: ¡Aburrido, aburrido! El estómago de Jean comienza a borbotear de hambre en ese momento, así que se lo sostiene con una mano. Jean: Hmph…Tal vez deberíamos conseguir algo de comer antes de seguir buscando. ¿Tú qué dices amigo? Big Bird: Quiero un mango, quiero un mango, ahhh. Los piratas buscan cerca un restaurante, un puesto de comida callejero, algo que pueda saciar su apetito, y lo encuentran. No muy lejos de donde están, hay un pequeño local de hot dogs con bastante clientela, que hace que a Jean se le haga agua a la boca. Jean: ¡Vamos! Lo que no espera para nada es que entre los clientes que comen sus perros calientes, están Ezra y Kay, así como otros dos sujetos, sentados a la misma mesa. Ezra: Hmph…ya se tardaron Eli y Levi. Kay: Estarán embriagándose en algún bar. Ezra: Deberíamos comprarles al menos unas papas por si se aparecen. ¿???: Nahh, que se jodan. Se lo merecen por borrachos. Ezra: Esa boquita, Jet. Jet: Tsk…lo siento… * Navegante de los Piratas del Ala Negra : “Jet” . Recompensa: 89 millones de belies. La otra persona que va con ellos, un muchacho bastante joven se encuentra bebiendo una soda bien fría mientras mira a la nada, pero en su observación, observa a una dupla de figuras idénticas que van hacia ellos. Muchacho: ¡Miren! Ahí viene ese par. Ezra alza una mano para saludarlos pero al mirar bien, se percata que algo no anda bien. Ezra: ¿Chicos? Eli y Levi están bastante golpeados, van arrastrando los pies y tienen los labios y la nariz reventada respectivamente. Al verlos en ese estado, Ezra de inmediato sale corriendo hacia ellos, con todos sus compañeros haciéndole segunda. Jet: ¡Eli! ¡Levi! Levi: ¡Ezra-san! ¡Hay algo que debemos decirte!. Ezra: ¿¡Qué diablos les pasó!? ¡Rowan! Rowan: ¡Estoy en eso! * Médico de los Piratas del Ala Negra: Rowan Evergreen “Rama Quebrada”. Recompensa: 68 millones de Belies. El joven médico corre a revisarlos mientras Ezra sigue cuestionando que les sucedió. Pero por una mala coordinación del destino, Jean Big Bird aparece al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de que son las personas a las que busca. Jean: Los Piratas del Ala Negra…al fin los encuentro. Levi: Ese sujeto… Eli: …es uno de los que nos estaban buscando. Ezra: ¿¡Qué!? Capitulo 453: Pluma Azul-Dorada vs Ala Pavorosa Jean: ¡Al fin los encuentro! Levi: Ese sujeto… Eli: …es uno de los que nos estaban buscando. Jean esta bastante animado por al fin haber encontrado a los del Ala Negra. No obstante el capitán de estos, debido a las palabras de sus compañeros heridos, malinterpreta la situación. Ezra: ¡Fuiste tú el que les hizo esto! ¿¡Eh!? Jean: ¿Eh? Eli: ¡Espera, Ezra-san! ¡Él no…! Ezra: ¡Motte Hammer! Big Bird: ¡Jean! Súbitamente, Jean es golpeado fuertemente en el pecho, lo que le saca el aire y le manda a volar bastante lejos. Ezra, tras esto simplemente le da la espalda, pero pronto siente como el peliazul se vuelve a levantar, algo aturdido. Jean: Demonios, ¿y eso porqué diablos fue? Ezra: Conque no fue suficiente, ¿Eh? ¡Motte Flug! El de cabello rojinegro se lanza contra Jean tomándolo por los hombros con gran velocidad, Jean no alcanza a esquivar y súbitamente se ve a si mismo volando fuera de sus propios medios. Jean: ¿Qué diablos? Es solo entonces cuando Jean nota que Ezra ahora tiene un par de alas membranosas y su aspecto ahora es bastante monstruoso. Su piel se ha oscurecido, sus ojos se han compuesto, tiene dos brazos más y le han crecido antenas en la cabeza. Jean: (una fruta zoan…por supuesto… y para colmo es como la de Jill) Ezra: ¡Motte Taifun! Dando giros sobre sí mismo, Ezra toma impulso y luego arroja a Jean contra el suelo. El peliazul, no obstante, se libra con facilidad del ataque al tornarse en Gold-Blaue Engel y desplegar sus enormes alas para detener su caída. Ezra: Tsk… He oído de ti antes. Pluma Azul-Dorada. ¿¡Como te atreves!? Jean: ¿Cómo me atrevo? ¿Cómo me atrevo a que? Ezra: ¡A tocar a mis camaradas! Jean: ¿Tocar a tus camaradas? Es la primera vez que los veo en mi… Ezra: ¡Motte Werfen! El hombre de alas negras trata de taclear a Jean en el aire, pero este logra esquivar con algo de dificultad, la velocidad de Ezra es mucha. Ezra: ¡Motte Werfen! El de cabello rojinegro vuelve a insistir en su ataque con más fuerza, y Jean vuelve a esquivar, con más esfuerzo. Jean: ¡Espera! ¡No quiero pelear! Ezra: ¡¿Y lo que le hiciste a mis chicos que?! ¡Ahora pelear es todo lo que quiero hacer contigo! La situación continúa con ambos ganando cada vez más altura. Desde abajo, el resto de los Piratas del Ala Negra y Big Bird observan la confrontación. Jet: *escupe* ¡Aplástalo, Ezra! Kay: Parte por la mitad a ese maldito… Big Bird: ¡Espera, espera, Ahhhh! Jet: ¡Cállate, pajarraco! ¡Es lo que se merece ese sujeto por meterse con los gemelos idiotas! Eli: ¡Pero él no nos hizo nada y…! Espera… Levi: ¿Nos llamaste idiotas? Ante esto, Jet, Kay y Rowan miran confundidos a los gemelos. Kay: ¿Cómo que ese sujeto no les hizo nada? Jet: ¿No se supone que anda tras nosotros? Levi: Dije que nos estaba buscando, nunca dije que fuera tras nosotros. Rowan: ¿Y las heridas? Eli: Podría ser que…talvez tratáramos de irnos de un bar sin pagar... Y la dueña nos golpeara un poco… Jet: Tch…idiotas. Kay: A ver. No sé si entendí bien. ¿Ezra está atacando a ese sujeto solo porque si entonces? Rowan: Uy… En el aire, el capitán de los Ala Negra sigue tratando de atacar a Jean, el cual simplemente sigue esquivando. No obstante, Ezra es incansable y Jean empieza a hartarse. Jean: ¡Solo quiero hablar, carajo! Ezra: ¡Muy tarde! ¡Nachfalter Hammer! En ese momento, Una de las manos del Ala Pavorosa comienza a adquirir un brillo metálico, indicativo de haki de armadura. Jean: (¡ Demonios! ¡Yo solo quiero hablar!) Viendo que el de cabello rojinegro va muy enserio, Jean opta por también usar haki de armadura en sus antebrazos, con el objetivo de interceptar el golpe. Jean: ¡Silber Schwartz! No obstante, cuando el golpe está por impactar, súbitamente una destello blanco aparece justo encima de donde están. Jean: ¡¿Que rayos…!? Ezra: Brilla... La cegadora luz resulta ser una bengala, disparada desde el extravagante rifle de Kay, con el objetivo de detener la pelea. No obstante, las cosas no le salen como planea pues Jean queda temporalmente ciego y se cubre los ojos mientras que Ezra, demasiado embobado por la luz, no se fija hacia donde va y choca con el Peliazul. Jean: ¡Aghhh! Ezra: ¡Ughh! Luego, las alas se les enredan entre sí y caen en tirabuzón hasta el suelo, mientras que Kay observa completamente inexpresiva su error. Kay: Oh…. Los dos piratas se levantan adoloridos. Jean con uno de sus labios roto incluso. Este procede a sostenerse la herida con una mano mientras que Ezra se levanta hacia Kay, nuevamente como humano y muy molesto. Ezra: ¡¿Por que demonios hiciste eso!? Kay: Quería detener la pelea… Ezra: ¡Pero ese sujeto atacó a Eli y Levi! Eli: No, no lo hizo. Nos golpeó una tabernera loca. Levi: Solo dijimos que nos estaba buscando. Tú fuiste el que se puso loco. Ante estás palabras, Ezra se pone excesivamente rojo, muestra de su evidente vergüenza y luego se voltea hacia Jean, el cual escupe un poco de sangre de su boca rota y lentamente repliega sus alas para hacerlas desaparecer. Ezra: Entonces… je je je…ay dios… ¿Para qué nos buscas? Jean: Solo quiero hablar, es lo que llevo diciéndote todo el tiempo. (Joder) Big Bird: *en voz baja* ¡Idiota, idiota! Ahhhh. Ante eso, Ezra y compañía muestran una mirada confusa. Piratas del Ala Negra: ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de que? Capitulo 454: Tiempo para pensar Para compensar lo sucedido, Ezra le invita la comida a Jean y Big Bird y luego el y todos sus compañeros se sientan a la mesa para comentar el que y el porqué de que Jean quiera hablar con ellos. Rowan: ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te revise esa herida? El médico señala el pequeño corte en el labio del Peliazul. Jean: No hace falta. No es como que me vaya a morir de eso. Ezra: Entonces… ¿de que quieres hablar? Jean: Bueno, primero que nada, lo correcto es que me presente. Creo que algunos ya saben quién soy pero es igual. Mi nombre es Jean Black, “Pluma Azul Dorada”. Lo “formal” de la presentación causa risa o burla por parte de casi todos los Piratas del Ala Negra menos Ezra, que le contestan como si estuvieran en una reunión de los Doce Pasos. Todos menos Ezra: Hola, Jean. Ezra: Chicos. ¿Qué les he dicho sobre ser amables? Todos menos Ezra: *sin arrepentirse en lo más mínimo* Tsk…lo siento. Jean: Y el es mi compañero Big Bird. Big Bird: Hola, hola Jean: Soy el capitán de los Piratas del Ave Azul…a los que por cierto debería llamar. Probablemente sigan buscándolos. Kay: *de forma grosera* ¿Primero podrías decirnos para que has venido? Ezra: Kay… Jean: Vengo a hacerles una invitación formal. Esa frase causa mucho interés en Ezra aunque no mucha confianza en el resto de sus camaradas. Eli y Levi: ¿Invitarnos a que? Big Bird: Todos somos Esclavos, Todos somos Esclavos, Ahhhh. Piratas del Ala Negra: ¿eh? Jean: Mi tripulación y yo somos parte de Todos somos Esclavos, una alianza de piratas y ladronas con un objetivo en común. Acabar con la esclavitud en el Grand Line. Lo que dice Jean sorprende a los del Ala Negra, a todos esta vez, que no esperaban para nada algo como lo que acaban de decirles. Jean: De manera conjunta, hemos desarticulado a trece organizaciones esclavistas, además de varios individuos en solitario y hemos liberado a más de veinte mil personas en Paradise. Actualmente queremos trasladarnos al Nuevo Mundo y hacer operaciones de mayor escala todavía pero para eso quisiéramos contar con más fuerza. Rowan: ¿Por eso nos hacen la invitación? Jean: Exactamente. Los del Ala Negra se quedan en silencio varios segundos, no saben en qué pensar con respecto a este ofrecimiento. Tienen muchas preguntas pero hay una que no tarda en ser externada. Eli: ¿Pero porque a nosotros? Levi: Ni siquiera nos conocen. Podríamos ser asesinos desalmados. Eli: Justo eso. Jean: Por lo que sabemos qué pasó entre ustedes y Fist&Feet Co., no creo que lo sean Esto sorprende aún más a los del Ala Negra. Kay: ¿¡Como demonios saben eso!? Jean: Encontramos su Jolly Roger pintada con sangre en la base destruida. Ante esas palabras, todos los del Ala Negra miran feo a Jet, quien se pone de nervios de inmediato. Ezra: ¡Jet….! Jet: Ahmmm yo no…no…no creí que hubiera problema jejeje. Jean: Bueno, esa es mi invitación. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Big Bird: ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué dicen? Los del Ala Negra se quedan aun más callados de lo que ya estaban por un par de segundos, y luego, Ezra habla... Ezra: Nos halagas con tu propuesta, de verdad que si, pero… Pero Kay le interrumpe apenas empieza a hablar alzándose altaneramente, ante la mirada incómoda de todos. Kay: ¡Si creen que nos vamos a subordinar ante ti y tu gente así como así, estás completamente imbécil! Ezra: Kay... Jean: Creo que me has entendido mal. Es una alianza, nadie es subordinado de nadie, todos tienen el mismo estatus. Kay: ¡Pues no me lo creo! Ezra: ¡Kay…! Kay: ¡Los Piratas del Ala Negra no nos subordinamos ante nadie! ¡No nos aliamos a nadie! ¡No necesitamos de nadie! ¡Así que puedes meterte tu dichosa invitación en lo más profundo de tu…! Ezra: ¡¡KAY!! La chica de la capucha detiene su lengua en seco ante la voz alzada de su capitán, el cual la observa, no con ira ni rabia ni nada parecido, solo con cierta seriedad en su mirada. Ezra: Kay, por favor… La chica deja su pose altiva y se sienta en silencio y con las mejillas infladas, como si fuera una niña pequeña que ha sido regañada. Ezra: Decía que este es un asunto muy importante y que debo considerar con mis camaradas, muy a profundidad. No puedo tomar una decisión apresuradamente. Necesitamos hablarlo “a solas”. Jean: Entiendo, Quieres tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no? El de cabello rojinegro asiente con lentitud. Ezra: Encontrémonos en este mismo lugar en 24 horas. Entonces, te daré nuestra respuesta. ¿Te parece? Jean: De acuerdo. Los veré aquí en 24 horas. El peliazul y su compañero emplumado entonces bajan la cabeza a modo de reverencia y salen volando, dejando a los del Ala Negra solos y pensativos. No obstante, ninguno se da cuenta de que en una esquina cercana, hay un marine mirándolos con un Den Den Mushi en la mano Marine: Aquí el Cabo Higgins. Encontré a Black. Capitulo 455: Pensar Higgins: Black planea reunirse con el supernova Ezra Dusklight “Ala Pavorosa” para comentar una alianza. Contralmirante: ¿!Alianza!? ¿Cuándo y Dónde? Marine: Grove 17. En 24 horas. Contralmirante: Está vez, Black será mío. Buen trabajo, soldado. Ahora retírese del área. Ka'cha Luego, el superior de Higgins llama a un soldado que está en su oficina. Contralmirante: ¡Díganle al primer, segundo y tercer regimientos que se preparen para ir al Grove 17 en exactamente 24 horas! Soldado: Pero, Contralmirante, no deberíamos informar primero a… Contralmirante: ¡Haga lo que le digo, soldado! Sildado: ¡Si, contralmirante! Al retirarse su subordinado a cumplir la orden, el oficial se queda pensando con cierta seriedad en su rostro pero también, sorna. Contralmirante: Alianza…no lo permitiré. Esta vez, ese bastardo no saldrá vivo de esta situación. Ni el, ni sus cucarachas que tiene por tripulación y de paso tampoco los insectos de Ala Pavorosa. Más tarde… al anochecer… Jean y Big Bird se reúnen con sus camaradas en el Grove 24, en el exterior de un hostal que no se ve ni lujoso ni de mala muerte. Ahí, comenta a su tripulación lo sucedido con los Piratas del Ala Negra. Angélique: Entonces quieren tiempo para pensarlo, ¿eh? Jean: Si. James: ¿Y crees que acepten? Jean: La verdad no lo sé. El capitán parecía interesado, pero sus compañeros se veían preocupados y su primer oficial se negó a gritos. Pareciera que quería hacerme explotar con solo verme. Big Bird: Explotar, explotar, Ahhhh. James: Tsk .. vaya. Mía: No se que tienen que pensar por tanto tiempo. Nosotros aceptamos a los cinco minutos. Taylor: Con la diferencia de que nosotros ya conocíamos a los miembros de la alianza y los sabíamos de fiar. Estos sujetos no nos conocen de nada, así que me parece normal que desconfíen. Mía: Hmphh… buen punto. Jean: Bueno, sea lo que sea que decidan, lo sabremos mañana. Ahora, Bert, ¿todo en orden con lo del recubrimiento? Bert: Si, estará listo en exactamente tres días a partir de la tarde de hoy. James: O sea, dos días y medio. Bert: Sep. Katrina: Por eso nos quedaremos en el hostal, ¿no? Jean: Si. Descansen todos, puede que mañana sea un día complicado. Grove 16… Los Piratas del Ala Negra tienen montado un pequeño campamento con algunas tiendas y una fogata alrededor de la cual están sentados asando algunos malvaviscos y salchichas. Eli: Que buena cena. Levi: Sehhh, te luciste, Jet. Jet: Pues claro, estás hablando de mi. Eli: Uy… Levi: El Navegante se crece solo porque fue a comprar las cosas en la tienda. Jet:. *Sarcasmo* Aha ha ha ha… ¡callense! Rowan: *masticando* El ambiente es cálido y juguetón, aunque esté no tarda en ser destrozado por lo que Ezra dice. Ezra: Entonces… ¿Ya pensaron en la invitación de Black? Todos se quedan en silencio en el momento en que lo dice. El ceño de Jet se frunce, Rowan casi se atraganta con su cena y Levi y Eli solo se miran uno a otro incómodos, mientras que Kay, se muestra visiblemente molesta. Kay: ¿En serio lo estás considerando? ¿!En serio!? Capitulo 456: La decisión Medianoche… La oscuridad reina el cielo sobre Sabaody y las estrellas se reflejan en las burbujas que lentamente ascienden desde los Groves. En el hostal del Grove 24, todos los Piratas del Ave Azul ya se han acostado y el campamento del Grove 16, igual. No obstante, hay alguien que no duerme: Kay. Kay: (en voz baja y para si misma) Ya duérmete, ya duérmete, ya duérmete, ¡Ya duérmete! ¡Maldición! La chica, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se levanta tomando su rifle con ella y se vuelve a sentar alrededor de la fogata, que aunque apagada, aún da calor. Kay se queda viendo el rojo de las ascuas y a sus compañeros que duermen tranquilamente, todos reflejados en una burbuja que se posa frente a su rostro, lo que la hace sonreír. Kay: Chicos… Ezra: Bonita imagen, ¿no? Kay: ¡Ezra! La de la capucha casi se va para atrás pues no esperaba ver a su capitán despierto. Este procede a sentarse junto a su camarada y observa las burbujas con ella. Ezra: ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir? Kay: Je. Creo que es evidente, ¿no? Ezra: ¿Es por lo de mañana? La chica solo permanece en silencio, mientras su mirada se distorsiona levemente por algo que no es enojo, más bien, recelo. Ezra: ¿Estás en contra de mi decisión? Kay: Yo jamás y lo sabes. Igual que los muchachos, yo aceptaré cualquier cosa que decidas. Ezra: Ajá. ¿pero? Te conozco desde hace años, se perfectamente cuando algo te molesta. Kay: Es más… un capricho mío que otra cosa. Ezra: ¿Capricho? Kay: Si… No estoy lista todavía. Después de todo este tiempo sigo sin poder …confiarme. No sé cómo puedes tú hacerlo, como pueden los otros. Ezra: Kay… Kay: Je. No digas nada, tonto. Solo dame un abrazo. Ala Pavorosa, yendo en contra de todo lo que implica su temible alias, abraza con fuerza a su compañera, la cual solo hunde la cabeza en su pecho. Kay: Je. Me gustan tus abrazos, Ezra… *bostezo*... curan corazones. Y sin más, la chica se queda dormida. Al día siguiente… Faltan pocos minutos para la hora acordada. Los Piratas del Ave Azul caminan todos juntos hasta el Grove 17, esperando que la respuesta que los del Ala Negra van a darles, sea una afirmativa. James: ¿Falta mucho? Ya me dolieron los pies. Mia: Por favor, apenas y hemos caminado, llorón. Big Bird: ¡Llorón, llorón, ahhh! James: ¡No soy llorón! Angélique: Chicos, dejen de pelear. Jean: Ya no falta mucho. El punto de reunión está por… ¡Allá! Los Piratas del Ala Negra están ya esperándolos. Todos están de pie, con miradas serias y graves. Katrina: Se ven agradables. Samir: ¿Bromeas? Esos tipos dan miedo. Al verlos llegar, Ezra se adelanta y Jean hace igual. Luego, el peliazul ofrece su mano y el de cabellos rojinegros la estrecha. Ezra: Black. Jean: Dusklight. Ezra: Veo que has traído al resto de tus camaradas. Jean: Si. Esta es mi tripulación. Mi navegante y primer oficial, Angélique. La pelirroja alza la mano para saludar. Angélique: Un placer. Jean: Katrina, Mia, Isabel, Samir, Taylor…. Jean va presentando a sus camaradas y estos alzan la mano para darse a conocer. Jean: Evangeline, Bert y James. Entre todos somos los Piratas del Ave Azul. Piratas del Ala Negra menos Ezra: *cual reunión de los Doce Pasos…de nuevo*: Hola, Piratas del Ave Azul . Ezra: Chicos… Piratas del Ala Negra menos Ezra: Tsk…lo siento. Jean: Confío en que ya tendrán una respuesta a nuestra invitación. Ezra: Así es. El hombre hace una pausa, dejando a todos expectantes, incluyendo a su propia tripulación. Ezra: Nuestra respuesta es… Pero antes de poder terminar su oración, el y Jean sienten un escalofrío. Este es compartido por Evangeline, James y Kay, los cuales de inmediato advierten que algo no anda bien. Evangeline: ¡A un lado! ¡Todos! Ambas tripulaciones se hacen hacia todas direcciones, logrando esquivar el estallido de una bala de cañón. Ezra: Tch… Jean: ¿¡Que demonios!? Contralmirante: Vaya. Parece que sigues siendo la misma rata escurridiza que antes, Black. Jean: Esa voz… Isabel: Tch… Todos se voltean hacia quien ha lanzado los insultos, viendo a una figura altiva con capa de marine despreciablemente familiar. Contralmirante: Jijiji, hola. Isabel: Brunnhilde… Capitulo 457: Ave Azul y Ala Negra vs Marine Con la llegada de la marine, ambas tripulaciones piratas toman posiciones de combate Los marines solo los rodean, esperando más órdenes de su superior, la cual solo los mira con sorna. Brunnhilde: ¿Qué? ¿No van a saludarme? Isabel: Tch… ¿,Qué haces aquí, “Comodoro” Brunnhilde: Ahora soy Contralmirante. Te has perdido de mucho en el último año, Isabel. ¿O debería llamarte, “Senpai”? La cercanía con la que habla Brunnhilde molesta a los del Ave Azul, como siempre, pero más importante aún, preocupa a los del Ala Negra. Ezra: ¿La conocen? Jean: Tch… algo así… Jet: ¡Serán desgraciados! ¡Es una trampa suya! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Nos entregaron a la marine! Angélique: Esperen, nosotros no … Pero Kay interrumpe, extrañamente, para defender a los del Ave Azul. Kay: No. El ataque iba para todos, lo vi con mi haki. Esta vez, de ellos no debemos desconfiar. Jet: Meh…Si tú lo dices… Brunnhilde: He estado esperando tanto tiempo para arrancarles la cabeza, y se la arrancaré a ellos de paso también. La Contralmirante señala a los del Ala Negra, que de inmediato alzan la guardia aún más. Jean: ¡Si crees que puedes con nosotros tu sola, te equivocas! Angélique: ¡Ya te hemos vencido antes! Big Bird: ¡Antes! ¡Antes! Pero ante estás palabras de intimidación de sus enemigos, la oficial rubia solo se acomoda su gorra y suelta una enorme risotada para luego quedarseles viendo fijamente. Brunnhilde: Seh…ustedes mismos lo dijeron…antes. ¡Todos los regimientos! ¡Disparen a matar! Marines: ¡Si, señora! Al oír esto, todos los piratas reafirman sus posiciones de combate y sus respectivos capitanes lanzan las órdenes. Jean: ¡Pateen sus traseros, chicos! Ezra: ¡Muchachos, háganlos besar el suelo! Todos: ¡¡Roaaaaaar!! Los Marines a la vanguardia abren fuego, pero esto pasa inadvertido de diferentes maneras. Jean, Big Bird y Ezra simplemente alzan el vuelo. Jean: ¡Ara Flug! Ezra: ¡Motte Flug! Big Bird: ¡¿Eso es todo!? ¡¿Eso es todo!? Ahhhhhh. En el caso de Angélique, Mia, Bert y Jet, estos se libran de las balas mediante saltos o giros sencillos, tan sencillos incluso que a Jet le da tiempo de mofarse, dando la espalda a sus enemigos y palmeando sus posaderas. Jet: ¡A ver! ¡Apunten acá atrás! Mía: Ja, ese me agrada. Katrina, alardeando de sus habilidades, pone a veinte clones frente suyo, los cuales toman el daño y desaparecen en su nombre, ante la mirada asombrada de marines y los del Ala Negra por igual. Katrina: ¡Replicant Twenty! ¡Girl Barricade! Ezra: Vaya, bonita fruta del diablo. Y Taylor, usando sus cintas, se pone fuera de tiro al aferrarse a una de las entonces raíces del Grove 17. Taylor: ¡Climbing Spider! El resto de los tripulantes de ambas bandas simplemeynte se vale de sus armas para deshacerse de las balas que van hacia ellos. Evangeline: ¡Ten Commandments! James: ¡Orange Star: Solar Impact! Kay: Weeping rifle. Diez flechas, un estallido de flamas naranjas y varios proyectiles de un hipnótico color azul destrozan los disparos desde la distancia, mientras que Samir, Isabel, Eli, Levi y Rowan hacen lo propio a corta distancia. Samir: ¡Shiro Giri! ¡Kuro Giri! Isabel: ¡Tigridia Gash! Eli: ¡Bighorn Shield! Levi: ¡East Wind! Rowan: ¡Over the Waves! Los Piratas resisten con facilidad la primera andanada. Sin necesidad de derramar una sola gota de sudor ni de dejar algún cabello fuera de su lugar. Los marines, especialmente los de bajos rangos, se preocupan, pero Brunnhilde solo sonríe. Brunnhilde: Pongámonos serios … Capitulo 458: Ratón viejo Con un chasquido de dedos de la Contralmirante, se pasa de los rifles a los cañones y otras armas de gran calibre tales como ametralladoras de cadena. Cabo Higgins: ¡Abran fuego! No obstante, contrario a lo que los marines creen, en lugar de hacer que los piratas se esfuercen más, les hacen más sencillas las cosas. Bert: ¡Hog Smash! Jet: ¡Pretty Punch! De do simples golpes, uno con una pezuña y otro con unos simples nudillos de metal, el carpintero del Ave Azul y el navegante del Ala Negra destrozan, cada uno, una bala de cañón que venía hacia ellos, dejando solo un rastro de humo y pólvora que se disipa con la suave brisa. Jet: Ya sabes lo que dicen. Mientras más grandes son, más fácil darles. Bert: Je, bien dicho, hombre. Jet: Hombre… El comentario de Bert hace que Jet torne una mirada extraña que no se podría decir si es de felicidad o furia. Mientras, Mia y Angélique hacen lo propio con sus piernas. Angélique: ¡Heel Return! Mia: ¡Zui Quan! ¡Estilo de la Pierna Doble! Aunque ambas mujeres van un poco más allá, pues en lugar de reventar las balas de cañón, las reflectante de vuelta a su punto de origen. Marines: ¡Cuidado! Los artilleros tienen que salir corriendo para no explotar junto con los cañones, cosa que las dos piratas miran satisfechas. En el aire, Jean, Ezra y Big Bird se ven enfrentados al torrente de balas de varias ametralladoras de cadena, volando a toda velocidad para esquivar aunque aparentemente, disfrutándolo. Ezra: Esas cosas son divertidas, ¿no crees, Black? Jean: Yo pensaba que son más bien, tiernas. Mira que querer matar con eso. Big Bird: Bobos, bobos, ahhh. Jean: Big Bird, deshazte de ellas ya, ¿no? Ezra: Ni te molestes, yo me encargo. Aunque deberías cubrirte los oídos. Jean: ¿Uh? El hombre polilla vuela un poco más alto y hace una señal a Kay, la cual asiente para advertir a sus compañeros. Kay: ¡Chicos! ¡Ratón viejo! Los del Ala Negra proceden entonces a taparse los oídos con pequeños tapones. Los del Ave Azul, por observación, proceden a imitarlos con sus manos. Ezra: (Alte Maus) Del cuerpo de Ala Pavorosa sale un sonido parecido al chillido de una rata, pero tan horrible y tan agudo que aturde a todos los que están presentes. Los del Ala Negra aprovechan esto para atacar a las ametralladoras. Kay: Inner Scream. Rowan: ¡Firebird! Eli: ¡Big Horn Butthead! Levi: ¡North Wind! Kay hace reventar una de las ametralladoras a la mitad al dispararle un pequeño proyectil azulado adentro del cañón, mientras que Eli aplasta una de un martillazo y la hace explotar, a la vez que Levi y Rowan parten en dos las que ellos apuntaron. Logrado esto, Ezra deja de emitir el chillido. Ezra: Bien hecho, chicos. Jean: Hmmm, impresionante. Tras, esto. Los del Ave Azul también hacen lo suyo con el resto de los cañones, cortándolos a la mitad, destrozándolos con cintas y disparos, o atacando a los artilleros con clones y aves. Ante esto, los Marines comienzan a entrar en pánico. Cabo Higgins: ¡¿Qué hacemos, contralmirante!? ¡¿Pedimos refuerzos!? Pero Brunnhilde mantiene su altiva sonrisa, e incluso procede a burlarse de su subordinado. Brunnhilde: Esa es la diferencia entre un soldado de clase baja y un oficial, querido cabo. Higgins: ¿Señora? Brunhhilde: El poder distinguir cuando la situación aún está controlada y cuando no, y esta situación, aún está controlada. Esto deja confundido al pobre Higgins, el cual se queda rascándose la cabeza mientras pide una respuesta con la mirada. Una respuesta que no tarda en aparecer. Brunnhilde: ¡Tráiganlo ahora! Marines: ¡Si, señora! Los piratas siguen enfrentando a los marines tras haber terminado con la artillería, pero es entonces cuando la tierra se estremece con lo que parecen ser ¿pasos? James: Algo grande viene. Evangeline: Tchhh…otra vez uno de esos. Es entonces cuando piratas y marines observan por igual a la enorme figura que se aparece en el campo de batalla. Sus inmensos ojos brillan. LosLos del Ave Azul no se muestran complacidos, mientras que los del Ala Negra de perturban “ligeramente” Jet: ¡¿Que chi*#$&@$ es esa cosa!? Isabel: Pacifista. Capitulo 459: Apuesto a que se te olvidó La imponente figura de metal y carne se yergue siniestramente sobre el campo de batalla. Esta de pie, quieto, sin ha era nada todavía. Los Piratas del Ala Negra toman posiciones de inmediato ante la amenaza que para ellos es desconocida, pero los Piratas del Ave Azul no hacen mucho, lo que es más, no hacen nada. James: Pacifista, ¿verdad? Mía: Sip. James: Ah, que bien. Que bien Mientras, su enemiga de rubios cabellos se ve totalmente eufórica por el Cyborg y no tarda en alardear por ello. Brunhhilde: ¿ Sorprendidos? Como contralmirante, una obtiene ciertos contactos. Normalmente les diría que se rindieran pero ya se de sobra que ustedes no piensan no considerar esa posibilidad así que … ¡Px-12! ¡Acaba con los piratas! Dada la orden, la imponente mole sin mente comienza a mover la cabeza, usando sus brillantes ojos para detectar a sus objetivos. Px-12: Piratas del Ave Azul. Piratas del Ala Negra. Rowan: ¿Qué está haciendo esa cosa? El Pacifista entonces levanta una mano, cosa que Kay alcanza a percibir como amenaza. Kay: ¡Todos muevan sus traseros de aquí! ¡Lárguense! Una luz comienza a brotar de la mano de la mole, indicativo de que va a disparar pero en ese momento… Jean: Je. Silber Schwartz… Nadie alcanza a percibir que ha pasado, pues sucede demasiado rápido. La luz que manaba de la mano del pacifista se apaga súbitamente y en su lugar, del hombro le salen chispazos eléctricos por unos segundos hasta que sin más, su brazo se cae completo. Eli: ¿¡Pero que… Levi: …diablos!? Brunnhilde misma no puede creer lo que ve. Incluso sus ojos tienen una mezcla de odio, sorpresa y miedo en su mirada. Brunnhilde: ¿¡Que…que está pasando!? Es solo entonces cuando la rubia se da cuenta de que Pluma Azul- Dorada ha cambiado de posición, estando mucho más delante de donde estaba. Una de sus manos es ahora una garra, ennegrecida en haki y que escurre un líquido rojizo. Sangre o aceite probablemente. Jean: Ara Metzger Messer. Brunnhilde: Im…imposible. ¡Px- 12! ¡Mata a Pluma Azul-Dorada! El Pacifista procede a tratar de cumplir la orden usando el brazo que aún tiene, no obstante, justo cuando esto está por ocurrir, repentinamente se funde, literalmente escurriendo carne y metal. El tirador tuerto revela ser el culpable de lo ocurrido, soplando el humo a su querida Star Blaster tras haber disparado. James: Cosa estúpida. Los marines están en completo Shock e incluso los del Ala Negra observan asombrados. El último ataque además, aparentemente ha dañado el procesador interno del pacifista, que corre por todas partes, chorreando aceite desde donde estaban sus brazos y lanzando rayos de luz desde la boca al azar. Taylor: Si, definitivamente está roto. Samir: Pobre, alguien debería sacarlo de su miseria. Jean: Aww, pero me gusta verlo como pollo sin cabeza…aunque técnicamente todavía tiene cabeza. Dicho esto, y haciendo gala de una velocidad de vuelo prodigiosa, Jean le arranca la cabeza de otro zarpazo. Cayendo la mole al suelo, completamente destruida y luego explotando, mientras Jean observa fascinado al aterrizar. Jean: Vaya, ese fue un extra. Brunnhilde, solo mira con rabia y horror como su preciosos as en la manga es derrotado con tanta facilidad, casi volviéndose loca de cólera Higgins: ¡Contralmirante! ¡¿Qué hacemos contralmirante!? Brunnhilde: ¡Matenlos! ¡Matenlos a todos! ¡Todos los regimientos a ellos! A los marines no les queda más que seguir las órdenes de su superior, lanzándose con espadas y otras armas a por la cabeza de Jean. No obstante, este simplemente se queda quieto y les lanza una mirada fija. Jean: Alto. Y decenas de hombres caen inconscientes, para sorpresa de los del Ala Negra y los marines que quedan despiertos. Ezra: ¡¿Haki del rey!? Brunnhilde solo mira con completa ira hacia Jean, el cual le devuelve el gesto con una risa un tanto burlona. Jean: Apuesto a que se te olvidó que podía hacer eso. Brunnhilde: Tchh… Capitulo 460: Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi capitán Angélique: ¡Swing Heel Strike! Kay: Tear. Samir: ¡Shirotora Gari! Jet: ¡Pretty Smash! Los marines que quedan son vapuleados con apenas esfuerzo de ambas tripulaciones piratas, mientras que Brunnhilde no hace más que mirar con rabia. Higgins: ¡Contralmirante! ¡Hay que pedir refuerzos! Pero la oficial rubia no le contesta. Higgins: ¡Contralmirante! Pero esta no hace caso a su subordinado, ni a nadie ni a nada que no sea Jean Black, acomodándose la capa y dando un golpe al suelo con uno de sus tacos de hierro, revela que está lista para pelear mano a mano. Brunnhilde: ¡Ya estoy harta de ti, Black! ¡Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas! Jean: Quiero ver que lo intentes. La mujer súbitamente ennegrece sus piernas con Haki y se lanza disparada contra el Peliazul con la intención de perforarle. Brunnhilde: ¡Kuro Ashigan! Jean: ¡Ara Teil:Hand! Pero Jean apenas y se inmuta, tornando su brazo izquierdo en una garra de guacamayo y lo obscurece con la sustancia negra metálica que otorga el haki de armadura. Jean: ¡Silber Schwartz! Brunnhilde: ¿¡Eh!? Valiéndose únicamente de este brazo, Jean detiene en seco la pierna de la rubia desde el tobillo. Luego, se torna en su forma Gold-Blaue Engel y alza el vuelo con ella tomada de la pierna, llegando hasta el punto donde las burbujas de los Mangroove se revientan. Brunnhilde: ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame! Jean: Esa es la idea. ¡Ultra Ara Frein Fall…! Jean deja caer a Brunnhilde, la cual rápidamente evita su propia caída usando Geppo y riendo con sorna al creer que el plan de Jean ha fallado, no obstante, pronto se le borra la expresión de su cara cuando ve una pierna con Haki ir a toda velocidad contra su cara. Jean:¡…Fubtritt! Brunnhilde cae a toda velocidad contra el suelo, dejando un gran cráter. Viendo esto, y como sus compañeros van cayendo como moscas, el cabo Higgins decide tomar la iniciativa y toma su lo den den Mushi para llamar al cuartel del archipiélago. Higgins: ¡Aquí el Cabo Higgins! ¡ Solicito refuerzos en el Grove 17! ¡Repito, solicito refuerzos! Los Piratas alcanzan a escuchar la llamada del marine, y aunque no les preocupa demasiado, se ve en sus celos la molestia. Jet: Ughhh. ¿¡Más Marines!? Mia: Mehhh…no tengo ganas de seguir luchando. Katrina: Ni yo. Ezra: Deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que lleguen. Jean: Vamos a otro lugar donde puedan decirnos su decisión, Dusklight. Chicos, vamos de regreso al hostal. Piratas del Ave Azul: ¡Si! Ezra: ¡Muchachos, lo que él dijo! Piratas del Ala Negra: Aha… Los Piratas corren rumbo al Grove 24 con la intención de burlar a la marine de una buena vez. Higgins, por su parte, sigue mandando indicaciones y detalles para la llegada de los refuerzos. Higgins: ¡Los sujetos están escapando! ,! Repito, solicitamos refuerzos! Lo que no esperaba el pobre cabo es que su superior se volvería a levantar, lanzándole una mirada de muerte mientras se limpia los hilos de sangre que brota de su nariz. Brunnhilde: ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo, cabo!? Higgins: Bueno, yo… Brunnhilde: ¡Nunca le dije que llamara refuerzos! Higgins: ¡Pero…! Brunnhilde: ¡Cuando acabemos con esto lo enviaré a la corte Marcial por insubordinación! ¡Pero antes, ¿Dónde está Black!? El Cabo, temeroso simplemente señala hacia la lejanía donde el peliazul va corriendo junto a sus camaradas. Brunnhilde: ¡No! ¡No te me volverás a escapar! La mujer alza una pierna y lanza lo que parece ser un proyectil de aire comprimido. Brunnhilde: ¡Tobu Ashigan! Angélique:, ¡Jean, cuidado! Jean: ¿eh? Jean solo alcanza a sentir el ataque muy cerca, cuando ya lo tiene prácticamente encima. Pero este es ágilmente bloqueado por la espada de Isabel. Brunnhilde: Tsk… p..ta traidora. Isabel: Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi capitán. Capitulo 461: Ex-marine vs Marine Isabel: Sigan adelante. Yo no tardo. Al ver a su anterior compañera de armas defendiendo a sus detestados enemigos nuevamente, Brunnhilde no puede evitar poner una mueca de desagrado, para luego lanzar un escupitajo lleno de saliva y sangre hacia ella. Isabel: Tan profesional como siempre por lo que veo. Brunnhilde: ¿Qué me hablas de profesional, ramera traidora? Primero iré por ti, y luego por tu bola de asqueados criminales. Isabel: Eso quiero verlo. Brunnhilde: ¡Qué bueno porque vas a verlo! ¡Rankyaku! La oficial lanza una serie de ondas cortantes desde sus piernas con la esperanza de cortar en pedazos a la ex-capitan. No obstante, está las esquiva al demostrar su agilidad con varios saltos complicados y luego da un giro de 180° usando las manos. Isabel: ¡Poinsettia Slash Desde ahí, la pirata lanza una onda cortante hacia los pies de Brunnhilde, pero esta la esquiva valiéndose del Geppo, que usa para quedarse de pie en el aire y luego subir más arriba. Brunnhilde: ¡Rankyaku: Ran! Esta vez desde el aire, la rubia de las trenzas lanza más ondas cortantes de sus piernas, aunque más pequeñas y mucho más rápidas. Esto obliga a Isabel a usar su espada rápida y precisamente para bloquear cada movimiento enemigo. Isabel: Tsk… que molesto. La pelimorada logra salir bien parada de todos los ataques, solo teniendo que peinar un mechón de cabello que se ha salido de su lugar. Isabel: Ja. Eso es…todo. Pero resulta que lo anterior solo ha sido una distracción, pues en menos de un segundo, Brunnhilde se le ha lanzado encima, con el cuerpo endurecido y la mirada de odio clavada. Brunnhilde: ¡Tekkai: Rin! La marine gira con el cuerpo rígido y veloz como la propela de un barco de vapor, Isabel, en su pensamiento veloz, se echa para atrás mediante varios saltos hasta que su contendiente se detiene, aunque es al final cuando logra darle. Isabel: Ugh…me lleva… Por fortuna, parece que solo le ha rajado el dobladillo del vestido, dejándolo más hecho girones de lo que ya estaba. Isabel: Es lo único que tengo, joder. Brunnhilde: Aish, solo le di a los harapos. Yo quería partirle la cara a la mitad. Isabel: ¡Sigue intentando cuanto quieras! ¡No podrás jamás! ¡Marguerite Stab! La ex-marine toma su espada por hoja y empuñadura a la vez, y trata de clavarla en el hombro de la Marine, no obstante, aunque el metal si la alcanza, no logra perforarla. Isabel: (Maldición. ¿Qué es está vez? ¿Haki? ¿Tekkai?) Brunnhilde: Sigue intentando cuanto quieras! ¡No podrás jamás! ¡Ashigan! La Contralmirante lanza una potente patada perforadora usando sus tacos de hierro contra la pelimorada, pero esta se vale de su gran manejo de Fleur de Lys para bloquear el ataque. Isabel: ¡Handflower Barricade! Ambas se quedan así por unos segundos, atoradas en el ataque, batiéndose para ganar terreno sobre la otra pero ninguna parece ceder. Brunnhilde, dándose cuenta de que eso es un verdadero problema, decide dar un golpe realmente sucio. Brunnhilde: Fuerza monstruosa, como es normal de ti. Lástima que la uses para ser una perra pirata. Mayhem estará muy triste de saberlo. Isabel: (¡Mayhem!) Brunnhilde: (¡Bingo!) El recuerdo de su anterior camarada y amigo pega fuerte en Isabel, lo que la hace disminuir su agarre por un breve momento. Tomando ventaja de ello, Brunnhilde añade Haki a su pierna para potenciar su ataque. Brunnhilde: ¡Kuro Ashigan! Isabel: ¡…! La rubia entonces rompe el bloqueo de la pelimorada y le asesta una terrible patada perforadora en la pierna derecha . Isabel aprieta los dientes para no gritar del dolor, y deja caer su espada, dejándola indefensa. Isabel: ¡Demonios!¡Ugh! Brunnhilde: ¡Se acabo! La oficial se dispone a ultimar a Isabel, pero justo cuando va a lograrlo, recibe un inesperado patadón en la cara. Angélique: ¡Rotatory Heel! Brunnhilde: ¡Ughhh! Aunque sorprendida por quien ha ido a ayudarla, Isabel toma su espada de nuevo y lanza un ataque más. Isabel: ¡Buttterfly Orchid Whirlwind! Brunnhilde: ¡Kyahhhh! La contralmirante sale disparada hasta una de las raíces del Mangroove, y se queda ahí, clavada y con los ojos en blanco. Una vez más, ha perdido y su cuerpo derrotado es observado por su vencedora a medida que se pone de pie, aunque su pierna herida la hace trastabillar un poco. Isabel: ¡Woahhh! Pero antes de que se pueda caer, Angélique la sostiene, aunque no le dirige ni la mirada. Angélique: ¿Puedes caminar? Isabel: Eso…eso creo. Gracias por lo de antes por cierto. Aunque sigue sin voltear a verla, Isabel alcanza a notar que Angélique se ruboriza un poco. Angélique: Ni lo menciones. Vamos con los demás. Capitulo 462: Parecen buenos tipos Los Piratas tanto del Ave Azul como del Ala Negra han logrado escapar a salvo del Grove 17 y han dejado completamente atrás a la marine. Salvo por la herida de poca seriedad en la pierna de Isabel nadie ha resultado lastimado y ahora todos se reúnen afuera del hostal del Grove 24. Taylor: Con esto estarás bien en un par de días. Isabel: Si…gracias, Taylor. Taylor mientras, pone algunas vendas alrededor de la pierna de Isabel para ayudarla con la herida que le ha dejado Brunnhide. Aunque la herida no es grave, Isabel se ve trastornada por algo y Mía lo nota. Mía: ¿Estás bien? Isabel: Si…es solo que…todo esto de Brunnhilde, me trajo…recuerdos. Tal vez debería no pensar en ello y… Pero la repentina presencia de Angélique en su conversación las hace callar a ambas. Y aunque mira únicamente a Mia, hace una pregunta hacia Isabel. Angélique: ¿Todo bien con esa pierna? Mía solo observa confundida mientras que Isabel duda un poco antes de responder. Isabel: Si, No es nada serio pero gracias por…. Y sin más, Angélique se da la vuelta y va hacia a Jean, lo que confunde aún más a Isabel y Mia. Isabel: …preocuparte. Mia: ¿Desde hace cuánto que te habla sin querer matarte con la voz? Isabel: Como veinte minutos. Mía: Bueno, es un avance. Isabel: Supongo. Al mismo tiempo, el resto de ambas tripulaciones, particularmente los del Ala Negra comentan con energía todo lo que acaba de suceder. Jet: ¡Joder, eso estuvo enfermo! Rowan: Vaya que si. Sobre todo la parte de la cosa gigante. James: Ahhh, fue bueno volver a patear traseros. Sobre todo el del Pacifista. Kay: Espera un segundo, ¡¿Ya habían enfrentado a uno de esos antes!? Samir: Sep. Jean: Con la diferencia de que casi nos mata. Big Bird: ¡Matar, matar! Ahhh. Kay: Tch ..(lo sabía). ¡Ustedes están locos! Ezra, no obstante se muestra especialmente callado, aparentemente está meditando lo sucedido. Tan absorto está en sus pensamientos que incluso cierra los ojos y se aleja del mundo, hasta que una voz lo vuelve a traer a la realidad. Jean: Dusklight. Llamando a Dusklight. Ezra: Ah, si. ¿Qué sucede? Jean: Bueno, podemos volver a nuestros asuntos anteriores. Ezra: Si, si. Por supuesto. Todo el ambiente se pone serio y callado, mientras ambas tripulaciones miran fijamente a sus capitanes. Jean: ¿Tienes una respuesta? Ezra: Si. Los del Ave Azul miran expectantes, pero los rostros de los del Ala Negra revelan inquietud, especialmente Kay, a quien Ezra mira un momento antes de decir… Ezra: Mi respuesta a su invitación es no. La respuesta sorprende enormemente a los del Ave Azul, pero por alguna razón también a los del Ala Negra. Eli: Pero… Levi: Ayer dijiste que… Ezra: Se lo que dije. Verán, Piratas del Ave Azul. Son muy amables por la invitación, parecen buenos tipos y son asquerosamente fuertes, pero la verdad, no creo que ni mis muchachos estemos verdaderamente comprometidos con su causa. Además, por lo que pude ver hoy, tienen varios enemigos cazándolos por ahí. No me uniré a Todos Somos Esclavos si eso es lo que voy a atraer sobre mi gente, lo que es más, después de hoy, puede que esa mujer rubia también nos persiga. Lo que dice Ezra deja en silencio a todos por un momento. Los del Ave Azul están desilusionados, no obstante, ya sabían de la posibilidad de que eso pasara. Jean: Comprendo… Gracias por considerarlo de todos modos, Dusklight. Jean ofrece su mano como símbolo de buena fe y Ezra la estrecha. Ezra: Llámame Ezra y gracias a ti por la invitación. Ahora , si nos disculpan. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de este archipiélago. La isla Gyojin nos espera. Chicos. Piratas del Ala Negra: Si …claro. Y dicho esto, los del Ala Negra se van, dejando un poquito decaídos a los del Ave Azul. James: ¿Entonces, y ahora que? Capitulo 463: No lo arruinen Más tarde… Grove 2 Junto a las raíces sumergidas del Mangroove, un hermoso navío con madera de rojo, amarillo y negro y su mascarón de proa de hada está atrancado. Sobre él, los Piratas del Ala Negra alistan todo para marcharse rumbo al Nuevo Mundo. Jet: Listo el curso. Rowan: Listas las provisiones. Levi: Listas las armas y… Eli: …el barco también. Ezra: Perfecto. Nos vamos en cinco minutos así que si tienen que ir al baño o lo que sea es el… Pero justo cuando dice eso, Los gemelos y Jet comienzan a pelearse para entrar y se quedan atorados en la puerta, mientras que Rowan se mete pacíficamente. Rowan: Adiós, bobos. Jet: ¡No se vale! Mientras, Kay aprovecha para charlar un momento a solas con Ezra, haciéndole una pregunta en particular. Kay: ¿Por qué les dijiste que no? Ya habías decidido decirles que si por eso de que una alianza sería buena por eso de la fuerza. Ezra: Ya dije el porqué. Kay mira a su camarada y alza una ceja, indicando que no le cree. Kay: Por favor, la excusa de no estar comprometidos fue terrible y la de los enemigos fue aún peor. Ezra: Está bien. Lo hice porque sé que aún no estás lista. Después de todo lo que pasó, no te culpo. Prefiero que si vamos a tomar una decisión así, sea cuando puedas confiar de verdad. Kay: Ezra… Ezra: No digas nada, tonta. Solo dame un abrazo. La chica hace lo que le dice su capitán y ambos se envuelven con fuerza. Tras eso y tras el incidente del baño, los Piratas del Ala Negra están finalmente listos. Ezra: ¡Muy bien ,chicos! ¡Vamos! Kay: ¡Hacia el abismo! Mientras tanto… Tras la negativa de los del Ala Negra, Jean ha e una llamada a Jewel, para informar al resto de la alianza. La llamada es respondida por Devon, el cual parece un poco decepcionado. Devon: Dijeron que no, ¿eh? Jean: Si. Pero bueno, no es como que podemos obligarlos. Devon: Diablos… Como sea, informaré a Betula-san y al resto del consejo. Espero que no tengan problemas entonces para despejar el camino hasta Eiyuu, ¿o si? Jean: Nah, lo tenemos controlado. Zarparemos hacia Isla Gyojin en cuanto el recubrimiento del barco este hecho. Devon: Vayan con cuidado, chicos. Los vemos allá. Ka'cha Luego, Jean se voltea hacia sus camaradas y dice en voz alta. Jean: Muy bien, chicos. ¿Quién está listo para ir al Nuevo Mundo? Todos: ¡Yo! Jean: ¡Entonces, en marcha! Bert: Pero el barco no estará listo hasta dentro de dos días. Jean: Ah, si. Se me había olvidado. ¿Qué quieren hacer, chicos? Katrina: ¡Vamos al parque de Diversiones! Todos: ¡Si! Mientras tanto… Cuartel de Sabaody... Una aporreada Brunnhilde, sostiene temblorosamente un Den Den Mushi mientras que el hombre que está al otro lado de la línea le grita. ¿???: ¡Le dije cientos de veces que no fuera a subestimarlos de nuevo! Brunnhilde: Pero es que… ¿???: ¡Pero nada! ¡Se supone que si sabía de Black y compañía, me contactarlas de inmediato! ¡Para eso la envié a Sabaody, maldita sea! ¡Ahora, para colmo, tampoco dijo nada sobre la posible alianza con los Ala Negra! ¡A los que también hizo mal en subestimar! Brunnhilde se queda con el ceño fruncido y los dientes prietos. Esta furiosa pero también humillada. Brunnhilde: Lo siento, vicealmirante. Iré tras Black, en cuanto… Vicealmirante: ¿!Que acaso es estúpida o solo lenta?! Si pretende ir de nuevo sola por Black, creo que el cuartel general hizo mal en ascenderla. Usted no hará nada. Sus compañeros se encargarán de ello , ¿ha entendido? Brunnhilde:...Si, vicealmirante. Vicealmirante: Ahora, al menos espero que enfrente las consecuencias de sus actos estúpidos. Es una contralmirante, no una bebé que solo come y caga. Brunnhilde: Si…. Sensei. El hombre al otro lado resulta ser Mez Scal, quien también ha subido de rango. Su mirada es más severa y oscura que antes, incluso se podría decir que refleja maldad. Scal: La contactaré después, y está vez, no haga nada estúpido. Ka'cha Brunnhilde solo se queda en silencio tras la llamada, y luego despedaza con las manos los carteles de los del A e Azul pegados en la pared de su oficina, completamente frustrada. Mientras, del lado de Mez Scal, este se sienta en su escritorio y se dirige a dos hombres de pie frente a él, que resultan ser nada más y nada menos que Maverick y Mayhem. El primero, sonriente como siempre, el segundo con la mirada tan ensombrecida que ya no parece la misma persona. Scal: Les confío está misión. Capitán Mayhem, Comodoro Maverick. Irán tras los del Ave Azul. Contáctenme cuando los hayan localizado. Maverick: ¿Qué hay de esos tipos del Ala Negra? Aliados o no del Ave Azul, deberíamos ir tras ellos.tambien. Scal: Un homólogo mío, La Vicealmirante Ursa Regine, ya se nos ha adelantado con ellos. No es necesario que nos entrometamos con eso. Mayhem: Mejor, así no perdemos el tiempo en seguir a Black. Scal: Ya saben a donde ir…. Y no lo arruinen. Los dos hombres responden con un grito y un saludo. Maverick y Mayhem: ¡Si, señor 450x450px Categoría:Arcos de Darkarchangel